<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mornings with You by Freckles_From_Brooklyn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401605">Mornings with You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn'>Freckles_From_Brooklyn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, No plot just fluff, Post canon, Preemptive fix it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:54:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I have no plot to offer you just fluffy husband stuff enjoy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mornings with You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The first thing Jon felt upon waking up was a hand lightly squeezing his ass. His eyes shot open as he smacked Martin’s hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just where do you think you’re putting your hands, Mr. Blackwood?” he demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ha! I knew that’d wake you up!” Martin said triumphantly. Jon tried his very best to look indignant and offended, which sent Martin into a fit of giggles. “Good morning, sweetheart,” he said when he’d finally calmed down, leaning in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think you get a kiss after you decided that the best way to wake me up was grabbing my ass?” Jon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do,” Martin replied matter-of-factly. “I know you can’t resist kissing me. You can act as offended as you want, but you know it’s true.” Jon rolled his eyes, but he knew Martin was right. He leaned in to kiss his husband, reaching around to grab a handful of Martin’s ass as he did. Martin yelped and slapped his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” he said. “Now look who’s being grabby!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, not so smug when you’re on the receiving end, are you?” Jon teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“God, you’re the worst,” Martin grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me,” Jon said, nuzzling close to Martin’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately,” Martin replied. Jon just smiled, gazing up at Martin. “What?” Martin asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nothing,” Jon replied, his voice a little dreamy. “I just never realized it was possible to love someone this much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Christ you’re a sap,” Martin said. “You’ve gotta warn me before you say things like that.” Jon chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try,” he said. “Do you have any plans for today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was gonna make muffins for breakfast,” Martin said. “But no, I didn’t have anything planned after that. Why, did you have any plans?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None at all,” Jon said. “How about we just stay in our pajamas today? I found a documentary series on sea shanties that I’ve been wanting to watch with you for a while. We can order pizza for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds perfect,” Martin said. “I was just thinking that I didn’t want to get changed. Or do anything productive. Great minds think alike, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But fools rarely differ,” Jon pointed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true,” Martin admitted. “But if loving you makes me a fool, I don’t want to be anything different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now who’s the sap?” Jon asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still you,” Martin said. “You’re way sappier than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Says the poet,” Jon retorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, says the poet,” Martin replied. He leaned closer, kissing Jon again. “I love you, you insufferable smartass,” he said affectionately. Jon smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, you enormously stubborn pain in the ass,” he replied. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>